


Und die Sehnsucht so groß

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: Tatort
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loneliness, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Death, Not Actually Unrequited Love, soft
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Bevor sein Hirn hinterherkommt, formen seine Lippen schon Worte, die er eigentlich nicht sagen will. „Ich brauche Sie“, flüstert er.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Und die Sehnsucht so groß

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Erwähnung von Krankheit und Tod (zwar nur sehr kurz, aber nur dass ihr Bescheid wisst)

Aus Boernes Wohnung dringen Stimmen. Gelächter, Gläserklingen und Musik. Er gibt wahrscheinlich wieder eine von seinen feinen Gesellschaften, zu denen ausschließlich handverlesene Mitglieder der Münsteraner Haute Volée eingeladen werden. Thiel gehört da natürlich nicht dazu. Ist aber wahrscheinlich auch besser so. Erstens hat er keine Ahnung, welche Gabel oder welchen Löffel man für welches Essen verwendet – Boerne hat es ihm irgendwann mal erklärt, aber er nicht allzu genau zugehört – zweitens hat er keine Lust, sich für Leute, die ihn ohnehin nur von oben herab ansehen, in einen Anzug zu zwängen und drittens... ist es besser, wenn er sich von Boerne fernhält. 

Nicht komplett. Nicht ganz weit weg. Nur eben _weit genug_. Und das wiederum ist _viel zu weit_ , und eben darum muss er sich fernhalten. Es ist kompliziert.

Thiel weiß nicht genau, wann es ihm aufgefallen ist, dass er Boerne mag. Also, _richtig_ mag. Nicht nur so als Nachbar, oder nervigen Rechtsmediziner, oder als Freund. Besonders mit letzterem hadert Thiel immer wieder mal. Und wenn das vielleicht doch rein freundschaftliche Gefühle sind, die er Boerne da entgegenbringt? Sie verbringen schließlich aus beruflichen Gründen sehr viel Zeit miteinander, haben viel zusammen durchgestanden und oft bewiesen, dass sie sich in brenzligen Situationen aufeinander verlassen können. Also ist es ja auch normal, dass er Boerne mag. Vielleicht hat er einfach so lange keinen _wirkliche_ n Freund mehr gehabt, dass er da jetzt zu viel in alles reininterpretiert?

Aber da sind schon ein paar Anzeichen dabei, die Thiel zu denken geben. Einmal wäre da der Geruch. Thiel hat eine feinere Nase als man ihm vielleicht zutrauen möchte, aber dass er Boernes Geruch in seinem Langzeitgedächtnis abgespeichert hat, ist ihm erst klar geworden, als der Professor mal bei einer zweiwöchigen Konferenz war und er ihn vermisst hat. Also, den Geruch. Naja, _vielleicht_ auch den Professor. _Ach, Scheiße_. Aber er riecht einfach wirklich wahnsinnig gut, und damit meint Thiel nicht nur das Aftershave, das Boerne benutzt. Es ist auch noch was anderes dabei, etwas ganz Boerne-typisches, was er vermutlich unter hunderten wiedererkennen würde. Boerne riecht einfach verdammt lecker, denkt Thiel, und wird prompt rot, obwohl seine Gedanken ja zum Glück keiner hören kann. Er hat kein Problem damit, dass er sich nicht nur zu Frauen, sondern auch zu Männern hingezogen fühlt, aber was Boerne in ihm auslöst, ist so unglaublich intensiv, dass er sich fast davor fürchtet.

Dass er immer wieder von einem anschmiegsamen schwarzen Kater mit verdächtig grünen Augen träumt, macht das Ganze auch nicht besser. Außerdem ist ihm aufgefallen, dass er bei Boernes endlosen Vorträgen seine Augen nicht von dessen Lippen abwenden kann. Und dass er sich Fragen stellt, zum Beispiel, ob Boernes Bart eher kratzig oder eher weich beim Küssen ist, oder wie der Professor allgemein so küsst. Einmal hat sich Thiel bei diesen Überlegungen wohl unbewusst die Lippen geleckt, denn Boerne hat ihm einen ganz seltsamen Blick zugeworfen und ihm Vaseline angeboten. Weil er ja anscheinend trockene Lippen habe. Allein die Erinnerung daran löst bei Thiel Verlegenheit aus. Als Kommissar sollte er sich doch eigentlich besser unter Kontrolle haben. Zum Glück haben Frau Haller und Nadeshda, die damals in unmittelbarer Nähe gewesen sind, nichts bemerkt. Oder sie sind zumindest so taktvoll gewesen, um es nicht zu erwähnen. 

Neues Gelächter brandet auf. Wahrscheinlich amüsiert Boerne die feinen Damen und Herren mit Anekdoten aus seinem Leben als Rechtsmediziner. Solche, wo er sich selbst immer ein bisschen intelligenter als die Polizei darstellen kann. Und ja, so ungern Thiel es sich eingesteht, manchmal sind Boernes unkonventionelle Ideen und Sichtweisen gar nicht so falsch. Manchmal kommen sie echt gelegen. Natürlich sagt er ihm das nicht. Niemals. Da würde er ja zugeben müssen, dass Boerne manchmal _Recht hat_. Er sieht das selbstherrliche Grinsen schon vor sich. _„Mein lieber Herr Thiel“, würde Boerne sagen, „auch ein Kleingeist wie Sie kann also eine so große, wenn auch naheliegende Erkenntnis erlangen. Ich bin beeindruckt.“_

Drüben dreht jemand die Musik lauter. Irgendein Klavierstück. Ob man dieses Geklimper automatisch gut findet, sobald man eine gewisse Summe auf dem Bankkonto und einen bestimmten Namen im Stammbaum stehen hat? Thiel kennt jedenfalls niemand gut Betuchten, der gern AC/DC hört. Oder Led Zeppelin. Oder Schlager. Da wird über alles, was nicht Oper, Symphonie oder zumindest Oratorium ist prinzipiell die Nase gerümpft. Boerne ist da keine Ausnahme. Er macht sich gern über Thiel lustig, wenn er bestimmte Komponisten oder Werktitel gar nicht erst aussprechen kann, und Thiel wiederum beschwert sich über den furchtbaren Krach, den Boerne mit seiner Musikanlage wahlweise im Institut oder zuhause veranstaltet. Thiel beschallt schließlich auch nicht die ganze Nachbarschaft mit dem Gegröle der St.-Pauli-Fankurve, oder?

Thiel tapst gedankenverloren und ein wenig missmutig zum Küchenschrank, holt Messer und Schneidbrett heraus und beschließt, sich jetzt ein Brot zu machen. Schön mit Salami. Die drüben speisen wahrscheinlich Antipasti und _Fua Grah_ oder wie das Zeug heißt, das Boerne so mag. _Ach, Scheiße._ Kann sich Boerne nicht wenigstens für ein paar Minuten mal aus seinem Hirn verziehen? _„Wenn Sie nicht an mich denken wollen, dann denken Sie erst recht an mich“_ , informiert ihn eine innere Stimme, die verdächtig nach einem gewissen rechthaberischen grünäugigen Professor klingt. „Ruhe jetzt!“, knurrt Thiel und säbelt an der Wurst herum. Auch der Brotlaib wird recht grob angeschnitten, obwohl das Mehrkorngebäck eigentlich überhaupt nichts dafürkann, dass sich Boerne in Thiels Kopf eingenistet hat.

Mit dem fertig belegten Brot setzt sich Thien an den Küchentisch. Sein müdes Gesicht spiegelt sich in der Fensterscheibe, hinter der nichts als Dunkelheit liegt. Er sitzt da unter dem matten Licht der Küchenlampe, kaut lustlos an dem Brot und schmeckt nicht viel. Früher, als er noch mit Susanne zusammen gewesen ist, war das Abendessen immer lustig. Lukas hat vom Kindergarten erzählt und später von der Grundschule, und Susanne hat ihn gefragt, wie sein Tag war. Zumindest hat sie das getan, als es sie noch interessiert hat. Und jetzt isst er allein, und er _ist_ allein. Und niemand fragt ihn irgendwas, aber das ist auch okay, weil es ja doch niemanden interessiert. Schon gar nicht Boerne. Dabei geht’s dem doch auch nicht viel besser als Thiel. Sie sind beide allein und haben gescheiterte Ehen hinter sich. Da könnte Boerne doch ein wenig…solidarischer sein. Oder? Thiel seufzt resigniert. Er steigert sich da in was rein.

Er räumt Brett und Besteck in die Spülmaschine und fegt mit der Hand die Krümel vom Tisch. Soll das Gebrösel doch am Boden landen, wen kümmert’s.

Dann steht er ein wenig unschlüssig im Wohnzimmer. Soll er noch den Fernseher anmachen? Irgendwas wird schon laufen, was er sich ansehen kann. Etwas, das Boerne für einen Augenblick aus seinem Kopf vertreibt. Vielleicht wär’s aber besser, einfach ins Bett zu gehen, denkt Thiel. Schlafen und alles ausblenden und morgen frisch und ausgeruht in einen vielversprechenden neuen Tag starten. Er lächelt zynisch. Als ob ihm das gelingt. Aber er kann ja so tun.

Plötzlich fällt ihm auf, dass es drüben leise geworden ist. Kein Geschirrklappern, keine Musik und kein Stimmengewirr mehr. Dabei ist es noch gar nicht so spät. Normalerweise feiert Boerne mit seinen Gästen mindestens bis Mitternacht, und es ist jetzt gerade mal Elf. Naja. Thiel zuckt mit den Schultern und entscheidet sich schließlich fürs Schlafengehen. Mal ein paar Stunden mehr an der Matratze horchen würde ihm nicht schaden, das sagt Nadeshda auch immer. 

In diesem Moment klingelt es. Thiel verdreht die Augen und ignoriert, dass sein Herz sofort einen Zahn zulegt. Um diese Uhrzeit kann das nur Boerne sein. Wahrscheinlich will er ihm lang und breit unter die Nase reiben, wer sich bei ihm alles die Klinke in die Hand gegeben hat und wie toll er sich jetzt vorkommt oder sowas. Bei diesen Gedanken wird er ein bisschen wütend, was schon mal nicht schlecht ist. In dieser Stimmung wird er den nervigen Professor dann wenigstens schnell wieder los. Wenn es denn wirklich Boerne ist, der da unangekündigt vor der Tür steht. Vielleicht ist es ja auch der Obiak, der sich bei ihm über Boernes Lärm beschweren will.

_Natürlich ist es Boerne._

Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln im Gesicht, perfekt sitzender Krawatte und einer Flasche Wein unterm Arm. „Schönen guten Abend, lieber Nachbar!“, schallt es Thiel entgegen, und am liebsten würde er einfach die Tür schließen und sich ins Bett verkriechen. Er ist so müde, so unendlich müde. Von dem ganzen _So-tun-als-wär-nix_. Aber Boerne ist bekanntermaßen unerbittlich und legt eine völlige Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber jeglichen Grenzen an den Tag. Er schiebt sich nonchalant an Thiel vorbei, streift seinen Oberarm und die Schulter und setzt besagte Körperteile beiläufig in Flammen. _Scheiße._

„Na, Party schon vorbei?“, brummelt er unfreundlich, während er Boerne auf der Suche nach sauberen Gläsern in die Küche folgt.

Kurz stockt der Schritt des Professors. „Nun, Party ist vielleicht ein wenig zu hoch gegriffen…“, kommt es zögerlich von ihm. Thiel schnaubt. „Ach was, ich hab‘ den Lärm doch gehört! Nur weil Sie zu geizig sind, um in bessere Wandisolierung zu investieren.“ Der Angriff kommt halbherzig, weil Thiel für wirkliche Bosheiten momentan einfach zu kaputt ist.

„Es war keine Party“, insistiert Boerne und dreht sich zu ihm um. Er sieht irgendwie komisch aus im Gesicht, fällt Thiel auf. Ganz starr.

„Aber die Musik…und die Stimmen!“

Boernes Schultern sacken ein bisschen nach vorn, als laste etwas Schweres darauf. „Nun ja, Thiel, wenn Sie es unbedingt wissen wollen...es war…eine Art Totenfeier.“

Thiel starrt ihn ungläubig an. „Eine was?“

„Eine Totenfeier. Oder viel mehr Gedenkfeier.“ Boerne räuspert sich und schaut zu Boden, als wären Thiels Brotkrümel das Spannendste, was er seit langem gesehen hat. „Eine Studentin von mir ist vor ein paar Tagen verstorben. Intelligente junge Frau. Talentierte Pianistin. Hatte eine vielversprechende Zukunft vor sich.“ Er schaut immer noch nicht hoch.

„Was ist denn passiert?“, fragt Thiel leise. Er fühlt sich beschämt, weil er neidisch gewesen ist. Aber er hat ja keine Ahnung gehabt, und wie soll man überhaupt auf sowas kommen. Eine Totenfeier mit Musik und Gelächter, wo gibt’s denn sowas? _Oh._ Die Musik. Deshalb hat er wahrscheinlich die Klaviermusik gehört.

„Krebs“, sagt Boerne rau, und in diesem einen Wort schwingt so viel Schmerz mit, dass es Thiel für einen Moment die Luft abschnürt.

„Sie hat es vor ein paar Monaten erfahren. Eine Zeit lang sah es wohl ganz gut aus mit den Prognosen, aber dann…nun ja. Es kam dann doch ziemlich unerwartet.“ Boerne wischt sich fahrig über das Gesicht, als wolle er den Kummer entfernen, der wie glitzernde Spinnweben an seinen Wangen haftet. „Sie hat sich das gewünscht. Dass ich mit ihren Studienkollegen eine…Abschiedsparty feiere.“

Thiel gräbt unruhig seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeans. „Boerne…das tut mir leid“, murmelt er. Sein Neid kommt ihm mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde schäbiger vor.

Der Professor winkt ab. „Das konnten Sie ja nicht wissen, Thiel.“ Er guckt jetzt doch hoch, und Thiel sieht, dass seine Augen ein bisschen gerötet sind. Aber dann lächelt Boerne plötzlich, schwach, aber ehrlich. „Wollen wir nicht ein Glas Wein zusammen trinken?“

Thiel merkt, dass das seine Art ist, um zu sagen _Ich mag nicht alleine sein_ , und nickt. Gegen Boerne kommt er nie an, und gegen einen traurigen Boerne schon gar nicht. Und irgendwie will er das ja auch nicht, gegen ihn ankommen. Er kramt eine offene Packung Salzstangen aus dem Küchenschrank und bedeutet Boerne, sich mit ihm auf die Couch zu setzen. Diese Nähe hält er zwar nicht gut aus, aber eine Weile wird es schon gehen. Boerne nah zu sein fühlt sich nämlich immer an, als tauche man ihn in warme Schokolade. Süß und schwer und wohltuend. Und wenn diese Nähe dann endet, und das tut sie immer, dann ist die Kälte umso bitterer. Und das Alleinsein auch.

Sie kosten den Wein, Boerne andächtig und Thiel skeptisch. Er ist definitiv kein Wein-Fan und wird auch nie einer werden, von diesem hier ist er aber positiv überrascht. Er schmeckt nicht so bitter wie einige der anderen Kostproben, die Boerne ihm im Laufe der Zeit schon aufgedrängt hat. Trinkbar, denkt er. Dann wirft er einen schnellen Blick zu Boerne. Der Professor schaut ganz konzentriert in sein Glas, und Thiel ertappt sich dabei, dass er die kleine Falte, die Boerne beim Nachdenken zwischen den Augenbrauen bekommt, furchtbar niedlich findet. _Niedlich_. Innerlich verdreht er die Augen. So weit ist es also schon mit ihm gekommen.

„…Glas?“

„Hm?“ Thiel ist so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht mal mitbekommen hat, dass Boerne mit ihm redet.

Der lächelt nur. „Ich habe nur gefragt, ob Sie noch ein Glas möchten, da dieser Wein ja Ihre Zustimmung zu finden scheint“, wiederholt er.

Thiel nickt und hält Boerne sein leeres Glas hin. „Mja, bitte.“ Die Hand, mit der er das Glas hält, zittert ein wenig, und Boerne legt seine Hand darauf, um sie zu stabilisieren. Der plötzliche Hautkontakt – _Millionen winziger Stromstöße_ – bringt Thiel aus der Fassung. Als dann auch noch Boernes Daumen wie zufällig über seinen Handrücken gleitet, stellt sich das Schokolade-Gefühl mit aller Macht wieder ein. Ganz warm und ganz weich wird er da tief in sich drinnen.

Und dann lässt Boerne los. _Brrr. Kalt._

Wieder sitzen sie ein paar Minuten still nebeneinander, nur getrennt durch zwei Handbreit Couch und jahrelang angehäuften Unsicherheiten und Ängste. Trotzdem ist das Schweigen nicht unangenehm. Das ist Thiel schon lange aufgefallen. Wenn er mit Nadeshda Zeit verbringt, ob beruflich oder privat bei irgendwelchen Anlässen, dann wird immer geredet. Und das ist auch in Ordnung, denn so ist Nadeshda eben. Aber mit Boerne kann es auch mal still sein, und das fühlt sich dann auch nicht seltsam oder gezwungen oder peinlich an. Es fühlt sich… _heimelig_ an, denkt Thiel und muss ein bisschen lächeln. So kitschig, wie seine Gedanken gerade sind, ist ihm vermutlich der Wein schon zu Kopf gestiegen.

„Sagen Sie mal“, traut er sich nach einer Weile verlegen zu sagen, „Sie wissen schon, dass ich da bin, wenn Sie…mja…wenn Sie da drüber reden möchten?“ Er ist sich sicher, dass Boerne weiß, was er meint. Und dass er es ernst meint.

Der Professor lächelt ihn an, ein bisschen traurig, ein bisschen hoffnungsvoll, ein bisschen dankbar. „Ich weiß das zu schätzen. Danke, Herr Thiel.“ Sein Zeigefinger fährt am Rand seines Weinglases herum, immer im Kreis, und Thiel fragt sich unwillkürlich, wie sich Boernes Finger wohl an anderen Stellen anfühlen würden. In seinem Nacken, zum Beispiel. Da wird er gern gekrault. Oder an seinem Bauch. Oder am Rücken. Wobei, am Bauch vielleicht nicht. Der bietet zwar die größte Streichelfläche an, ist Thiel aber genau deswegen unangenehm. Das ungesunde Kantinenessen und seine eigene Faulheit, endlich mal vernünftig für sich zu kochen, haben ihm schon ein paar Kilos mehr draufgepackt. Während Boerne natürlich durch das Reiten und Golfen und Radfahren und weiß der Teufel noch was schlank und sogar ein wenig trainiert ist. _Oh nein._ Nicht an seinen Körper unter dem Sakko und dem Hemd denken. Nicht daran denken, wie er sich anfühlen würde. Lass es, Thiel, mahnt er sich selbst. Damit quält er sich nur selbst, wenn er dann am Ende wieder allein im Bett liegt und gar nicht anders kann, als sich anzufassen und dabei in die Decke zu beißen, um nicht Boernes Namen zu schreien.

„Haben Sie vielleicht auch was, worüber sie reden möchten?“, erkundigt sich Boerne plötzlich und reißt Thiel schon wieder aus seinen verworrenen Gedanken. Boerne in seinem Kopf und Boerne auf seiner Couch ist beinahe zu viel Boerne. _Und doch nicht genug._

„N-nein“, macht er ein wenig vage. Er ist nicht so der große Redner, das müsste Boerne doch wissen.

Boerne lächelt hintergründig. „Das ist aber seltsam, denn so, wie Sie mich gerade geschlagene drei Minuten angestarrt haben, gibt es mit allergrößter Sicherheit etwas, das Sie beschäftigt. Es hilft, sich Dinge von der Seele zu reden“, sagt er und nimmt noch einen Schluck. Ein rubinroter Tropfen bleibt an seiner Unterlippe hängen, und Thiel beobachtet beinahe hypnotisiert, wie Boerne ihn ableckt. Die Vernunft in seinem Hinterkopf schwenkt ermattet eine Warnflagge, doch er beachtet sie nicht. Das kann Boerne doch nicht machen, sich hier einfach so genießerisch die Lippen lecken, das gehört doch verboten!

Der Professor schlägt die Beine übereinander und nutzt diese Gelegenheit augenscheinlich, um ein wenig näher zu rücken. Wenn Thiel sich bemüht, dann kann er die Wärme fühlen, die Boerne ausstrahlt. Warm wie flüssige Schokolade. _Oh, Scheiße._

„Thiel…“, kommt es leise von Boerne. „Na kommen Sie schon, wir sind doch Freunde, nicht?“

 _Freunde_. Und genau das ist ja das Problem.

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen“, brummt Thiel und gibt damit wahrscheinlich preis, dass es da durchaus Dinge gibt, die Boerne meinen und Thiel wissen könnte. Eine warme Hand legt sich auf seine Schulter, drückt sanft zu. „Sie müssen ja nicht“, beruhigt ihn Boerne. „Ich wollte Ihnen nur zu verstehen geben, dass ich auch für Sie da bin, wenn Sie mich brauchen.“

Diese simple Aussage bringt Thiel zum Bröckeln. Wie trockener Lehm zerbröselt er vor Boernes Freundlichkeit und kommt überhaupt nicht mehr klar. Am liebsten würde er …würde er… Seine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten. Lass es, warnt er sich erneut. Das kann nur schiefgehen. Boerne sieht ihn nur als Freund, und das sollte ihm reichen. Man muss sein Glück ja nicht überstrapazieren.

Die ganze Situation, der Wein, die Schokoladengefühle, das wird gerade alles zu viel. Thiel fühlt sich _voll_ von allem, so voll, dass irgendwas herausmuss. Bevor sein Hirn hinterherkommt, formen seine Lippen schon Worte, die er eigentlich nicht sagen will. „Ich brauche Sie“, flüstert er. Die Vernunft hat er längst abgehängt, die keucht ein paar Kilometer hinter ihm und gibt wahrscheinlich bald auf. Dieses Rennen hat sie haushoch verloren.

Aber vielleicht hat Boerne ihn ja auch gar nicht gehört? Thiel blinzelt ganz vorsichtig zu ihm hin und trifft auf riesige grüne Augen und überrascht geöffnete Lippen. _Oh, verdammt._

„Sie…brauchen mich?“, fragt Boerne jetzt nach. Ganz zögerlich und beinahe so, als mache ihm die Antwort Angst. Macht sie Thiel ja auch, wenn er ehrlich ist. Geschlagen nickt er. Es ist viel zu spät, um einen Witz daraus zu machen oder ein bisschen Sarkasmus drüberzustreuen, wie sie es sonst tun.

„Thiel, das….“

„Mja, Sie müssen da jetzt nich‘- “

„…das finde ich sehr schön.“

„Oh.“

_Oh._

„Ich Sie auch, Thiel.“ 

Der Kommissar ist sich jetzt nicht mehr sicher, ob es hier noch ums Gebrauchtwerden geht oder schon längst um was ganz anderes. Sein kriminalistischer Spürsinn lässt ihn im Stich, aber andererseits sind Boernes leuchtende Augen im Moment Geständnis genug.

Als Boerne noch ein Stückchen näherkommt, weicht Thiel nicht zurück. Die Müdigkeit ist immer noch da, und er will nur noch ankommen. _Endlich, endlich nach Hause kommen._ Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berühren hält Boerne inne. Sie sehen sich an. Grün fließt in Blau und Blau in Grün, und die Sehnsucht wird plötzlich so unermesslich groß, dass jeder weitere Herzschlag zur Qual wird.

Dann legen sich Boernes weiche Lippen auf seine. Thiel schließt die Augen, das muss er jetzt einfach. Es ist eine Offenbarung. Boernes Bart kratzt ein wenig an seinem Kinn, aber es ist ein schönes Kratzen. Angenehm. Sein Körper wird ganz leicht und ganz weich, formt sich in ein einziges großes _Ja_. Er kommt an, und mit mehr Empathie, als er bei sich jemals vermutet hat, ahnt er, dass es Boerne ebenso geht.

Thiels Hände finden jetzt langsam den Weg an Boernes Wangen, streicheln über seine Ohren, umfassen seinen Nacken und spielen mit den kurzen Härchen über dem Hemdkragen. Weich und ein bisschen stoppelig und genau richtig unter seinen Fingerspitzen.

Der Kuss wird hungriger, und Thiel zieht Boerne jetzt so nahe wie es nur geht. Es ist nicht mehr genug, nur die Lippen zu spüren, er will mehr, _braucht mehr_. Und Boerne stimmt ihm wortlos zu, indem er hastig seine Krawatte löst und sein Sakko von den Schultern schüttelt. 

Wie unglaublich heiß er in seinem Hemd aussieht, denkt Thiel wie im Nebel. Ein schlichtes weißes Hemd, die Ärmel hochgekrempelt, da hat Thiel schon immer einen trockenen Mund bekommen, wenn er Boerne so gesehen hat. Vielleicht hat Boerne das ja vermutet und es deshalb so oft getragen.

Boerne macht sich jetzt an den Hemdknöpfen zu schaffen, hektisch, weil es ihm nicht schnell genug geht. Thiel muss sich da nur den Pulli über den Kopf ziehen, das ist praktischer. Und er muss auch zugeben, dass er Boerne ablenkt, denn jeder Zentimeter freigelegter Haut wird gestreichelt und gekostet und das bringt den kühlen Professor ganz schön ins Schwitzen. Und das wiederum gefällt Thiel außerordentlich gut. Als er mit der Hand ein wenig tiefer rutscht, spürt er Boernes Erregung und schluckt schwer. Heiß und hart und gut fühlt sich das an, und Boerne guckt ihn mit geweiteten Augen an, als erschrecke er vor sich selbst. Vor dem, was da mit ihnen, zwischen ihnen passiert.

Aber Thiel geht es nicht anders. Als er Boerne umarmt und seine Halsbeuge küsst, da wo das Leben pocht, dann weiter zu seinem Schlüsselbein leckt und seine Brust krault, da wird es in seiner Hose auch ganz schön eng und Boerne entfährt ein Stöhnen. „Hosen…weg“, schafft Thiel es zu nuscheln, bevor Boerne seinen Mund wieder in Beschlag nimmt. 

Sie strampeln sich die restlichen Kleidungsstücke vom Leib, ungeduldig und voller Gier danach, sich wieder zu spüren. So lange haben sie für diesen Moment gebraucht, dass sie keine Sekunde länger mehr warten können oder wollen. 

_Haut auf Haut. Endlich._

Thiel seufzt, als er Boernes Lippen an seinem Hals spürt. Jede Berührung lässt seine Haut prickeln. Seine Finger wandern zu Boernes Brustwarzen, streicheln und necken sie, bis sie sich verhärten, und entlocken Boerne damit ein weiteres Stöhnen. Sie liegen ineinander verknäult auf der Couch, pressen sich aneinander und spüren die Erregung des jeweils anderen hart und heiß an der Haut. 

„Willst du, dass ich dich berühre?“, fragt Boerne, atemlos und mit so dunkelgrünen Augen, dass er richtig wild aussieht.

Thiel nickt an seiner Schulter. „Bitte!“ Seine Stimme klingt heiser. Verlangend. Er will jetzt, dass Boerne ihn anfasst, _richtig_ anfasst. Will seine Hand um sich spüren, will durch ihn kommen. Und er will Boerne kommen sehen. Nicht mehr nur in seiner Fantasie, spätnachts, und von Schuldgefühlen und Scham verfolgt, sondern hier und jetzt und in seinen Armen.

Sie umfassen sich gegenseitig. Was voller Unsicherheit und Verlegenheit hätte sein können, passiert ganz natürlich, als hätten sie jahrelang dafür geübt. Und vielleicht haben sie das ja auch, irgendwie. 

Boernes Hand macht Thiel wahnsinnig. Die geschickten, schlanken Finger reiben mit dem genau richtigen Druck, umkreisen seine feuchte Spitze und verreiben die Lusttropfen, die sich dort gebildet haben. Sein Hirn kann die ganzen Gefühle gar nicht verarbeiten, die da auf ihn einprasseln. Boerne stößt in Thiels Faust. Er hat die Augen geschlossen und atmet schwer. Seine Brille sitzt schief, und Thiel geht durch den Kopf, dass sie sie beim nächsten Mal wohl besser woanders hinlegen. 

_Beim nächsten Mal._ Allein bei diesem Gedanken zieht sich in seinem Unterleib vor Erregung alles zusammen und bringt ihn fast an die Grenze dessen, was er ertragen kann.

_Oh._

Ihr gemeinsames Stöhnen erfüllt den Raum. Boerne schmiegt sich ganz eng an Thiel, zittert am ganzen Körper vor Lust und Erregung und Gefühlen und allem. Lange durchzuhalten schafft heute keiner von ihnen, aber das ist auch nicht schlimm. _Nächstes Mal..._

„Thiel, ich…Oh Gott.“ Boerne stößt die Worte abgehackt hervor, kneift die Augen zusammen. Er versucht, wieder ein wenig Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu gewinnen, doch Thiel lässt ihn nicht. „Komm, Boerne“, murmelt er, gleichzeitig anstachelnd und beruhigend, „lass dich fallen und komm.“ Boernes Finger an seinem Glied halten inne, verkrampfen ein wenig.

Boerne kommt erstaunlich leise, atmet nur ein bisschen schwerer und spannt den ganzen Körper an wie eine Feder. „Thiel“, flüstert er, als er sich in mehreren Schüben warm auf Thiels Bauch ergießt. Der kann sich gar nicht sattsehen an dem was passiert. Verdammt, Boerne ist einfach so schön. _So schön_. Vor allem jetzt, wenn er keuchend, verschwitzt und bebend neben ihm liegt und Thiel weiß, dass einzig und allein er der Grund dafür ist.

„Oh mein….das…das war…“ Boerne kann nur noch stammeln, und Thiel ist fast ein wenig stolz auf sich. Aber im Moment ist er vor allem auch noch sehr erregt, und da Boerne jetzt wohl zu müde ist, lässt er selbst seine Hand an sich tiefer gleiten.

„Oh nein, das lässt du schön bleiben!“, knurrt Boerne da mit funkelnden Augen, schon wieder ein wenig munterer. Als Thiel ihn fast ein wenig erschrocken anschaut, küsst er ihn beruhigend. „Entschuldige. Aber...ich möchte das schon so lange…“, gesteht Boerne dann leicht verlegen und schließt seine Hand wieder um Thiels Härte. „So lange…“ Seine Bewegungen sind flüssig und rasch und Thiel ist kurz davor, so verdammt kurz davor, nur noch ein _winziges keines bisschen mehr-_

„Boerne!“ Er schreit seinen Namen, darf es endlich, muss sich nicht mehr verstecken.

Der hält ihn ganz fest, während sich ihre Säfte zwischen ihnen vermengen und ihr Atem irgendwann wieder langsamer wird. 

Für eine ganze Weile hört Thiel nur seinen eigenen Herzschlag und das Rauschen seines Blutes. Boerne hält ihn immer noch umschlungen und hat ein Bein über seine Oberschenkel gelegt. Mit seinem Zeigefinger malt er sanfte Muster auf Thiels Rücken, auf seine Brust und auf seinen Bauch. Und plötzlich merkt Thiel, dass er vollkommen vergessen hat, sich wegen seines Gewichts zu schämen. Aber Boerne scheint es auch nicht zu stören.

„Thiel…“

„Man, Boerne, jetzt kannst du aber wirklich Frank zu mir sagen“, murmelt Thiel grinsend.

„Oh“, macht Boerne. „Du hast Recht. Frank.“ Der Name klingt ganz weich, wenn er ihn ausspricht. „Ich wollte nur klarstellen, dass ich nicht mit dieser Erwartung zu dir gekommen bin, auch wenn die Entwicklung der Ereignisse mir natürlich sehr gelegen kommt.“

In Thiel schwillt das Glück an wie ein Luftballon. „Mja, ich bin auch nich‘ ganz unzufrieden, Boerne.“

„Du hast ja auch nur fast zehn Jahre lang gebraucht, um dir einzugestehen, wie sehr du mich brauchst.“

„Boerne! Du doch auch!“ Er knufft ihn spielerisch.

Boerne lacht leise. „Und wie ich dich brauche“, seufzt er dann.

Spätestens jetzt wissen sie beide, dass es hier schon lange nicht mehr nur um Gebrauchtwerden geht.


End file.
